Royne Confederacy
About The Royne Confederacy is primarily located in the Fornax Musica region on Golden Rainbow. Bordered by the Summer Sea to the southwest, the Grand Sea to the south and east and the Azure Sea to the northeast (all part of the Equatorial Ocean). It is a federal constitutional aristocratic state. Foundation: January 15, 3580 Constitution: signed July 19, 3580 National Holiday: July 19th (signing of the Constitution) Capital: Venysar Demonym: Roynish, Roynar also Roynic Acronym: RC or RCF Government: mixed model form. executive, legislative and judicial branches Ethnic groups: Whites (Caucasians) make up over 95% of the population (83.8% of Germanic origin) and Roynish (a southern european type race) making up 11.4%. Blacks constitute 3.8% with other races making up a mere 1%. Religions: Mostly Pagan 90% ; rest Christian 10% (8% Roman Catholic, 2% various Protestant faiths); Languages: Roynaric, English, German, French Currency: Royne Franc ( 1 franc equals 0.83 SC dollars) Drives on: the right Etymology The word royne, pronounced roin (rhymes with coin) has different theories on it's origin. The most accepted version is that it comes from the root word rey or roi which means king or someone of regal standing. This would hark back to a time when the countries making up the Confederacy were ruled by monarchs. Members Baldor Climate The climate is classed as ''AW ''Tropical Savannah. However this classification is most applicable only to the extreme southern part and would be borderline elsewhere on the Peninsula. The interior and more northerly areas are more sub-tropical. Some of the coastal areas have a Mediterranean style climate. Mild temperatures are enjoyed year round. In summer the temperature rarely exceeds 25 degrees and in winter the temperature rarely drops below 10 degrees. The growing season is long and averages 8 months of the year. Snow is rare except in a few highland areas. Frost can and does occur during the colder months. Being in the northern hemisphere July is the warmest month and January is the coldest. Precipitation occurs year round with the warmest months having the least amount of rainfall and the colder months being more wetter. Government Executive Grand Archon (Grand Prince) -is head of state of the Confederacy. Position is ceremonial and hereditary. The royal court is in Venysar. Federal Council The Federal Council consists of the Chancellor who is the chairman and the heads of the various ministries. The Council is elected to five year terms. Consists of the eleven (11) following members. Chancellor - head of government Minister of the Armed Forces Minister of Finance Minister of Education Minister of Employment Minister of Health Minister of Social Security Minister of Transportation Minister of Business Minister of Justice Minister of Domains Legislative The Legislature of the Confederacy is bicameral and comprised of two houses. Initially the legislature rotated amongst the major cities but during the time of King a more permanent capital was desired and thus today the Legislature is located in Venysar. Council of States Is the upper house of the legislature. Each country or state in the federation is represented. Acts as a Senate. Reviews all legislation and can send back bills to the Assembly. Eight (8) members per country, though each country has only one vote. Councilers are appointed. Currently 16 members. Assembly The democratically elected Assembly is the lower house and originates, debates and forwards all legislation. Elections held every five years. Based on proportional representation with 2 members per every 1,000,000 people. At present 80 members. Judicial The judicial branch of government is independent of all other government branches. Royne High Court - Composed of seven (7) judges. Tribunal - Court of appeal. Refers all matter to the High Court. History 2255 - Golden Rainbow first settled. Settlements gradually expand across the planet. 2302 - Baldor first settled. Germanic settlers are first to arrive. Population amounts to no more than 500. Next century sees tremendous waves of immigration and growth. Settlements reach size of 50,000 total by 2400. By the time the Roynar arrive population sits at 250,000. 2500 - 2580 - Roynish Invasion - The Roynar invade the Royne Peninsula which is named after them. They arrive by sea from the Great Ocean (Eastern Ocean) in a thousand ships. No one knows their true origin. It is said that there were 500,000 total Roynar, though many now dispute this figure and claim less than half that about 100,000 Roynar arrived. A fantastic theory postulates that they came from another world similar to Earth and arrived via a worm hole. Another theory states that they came from the vicinity of Araba Mida or perhaps even southward of this on the Antillia Major continent. The Roynar leave quite a mark giving many of the cultural customs and beliefs on the peninsula. At the time of the invasion the Peninsula is sparsely populated. Thus the conquest was total. The original Roynar had olive skin and dark hair and eyes. They clearly came from a more southern climate. Over the next 10 centuries through intermarriage the population changes so that today only a tenth of the population bears any resemblance to the original invaders. 2570 - The city of Venysar is founded. It becomes the capital of the Roynar. 2812 - The Grand Library of Venysar is built. 3000 - 3576 - 'Time of the Kings' - kings and monarchs rule with near absolutism on the Peninsula. 3170 - 3400 - Dynasty - ushures in a Golden Age 3568 - 3576 - Revolt of the Nobles - After a lengthy revolt by the nobles King Rhogar II abdicates the throne, thus ending the monarchy as he had no heir. Aristocratic governments established. 3580 - Establishment of the Confederacy. Constitution signed on July 19th. Category:Federations Category:Empires